Changing Hearts
by adorkabl3
Summary: this is a bulmavegeta I know there are a lot of these out there but this how i think vegeta and bulma got together. chapter 3 up finally!
1. Default Chapter

  
  


This is my first try at a Vegeta and Bulma fic. I really like that couple. Somewhere in Vegeta's heart he probably does love Bulma. I mean even Vegeta became friends with Goku after the buu series. So this fanfic is how I think Bulma ended up with Vegeta instead of Yamcha. I know there are a lot of these out there, but this is how I believe it happened. Here goes. Oh yeah one more thing, no flamers. I mean if you didn't like the story then DON'T read it. Okay then now only one more thing to say...

  


Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z. Akira Toriyama does. (Did I spell that right... Oh well.)

  


Changing Hearts

  


Chapter One: The Big Break Up

  


Bulma and Yamcha were sitting together on a couch somewhere in Capsule Corp. 

  


"Bulma, I can't believe it. Why did you invite Vegeta to your house to stay? He can go somewhere else." yelled Yamcha.

  


"He didn't have anywhere else to go. IT isn't right when he is our friend." Bulma replied.

  


"What! He is the one that killed me. How can you be so?? Look, I could understand the first time, but when he stole your ship and left then came back you still opened up your arms for that jerk." complained Yamcha.

  


"I really. Well..." said Bulma.

  


"How can you just invite a guy like that to your house when you have a boyfriend." asked Yamcha.

  


"You have no write to talk. You cheated on me many more times." said Bulma as she fumed with anger.

"..." Yamcha's face said.

  


Suddenly they both heard a voice.

  


"Hey woman! Come fix the gravitation room!" screamed Vegeta.

  


"Look Bulma. Don't go help him. WE still HAVE to talk." Yamcha said really annoyed.

  


"Yamcha, that is it. I no longer want to be with you anymore! It is through forever!" yelled Bulma.

  


Vegeta was listening to the conversation.

  


He thought, "Silly humans and their emotions. Ha, it is truly amusing to watch them fight. That woman will probably make up with him next week when he comes crawling back to her. Then he is going to say, "Bulma. Please, I didn't mean to. I love you. You are the only one for me." They always make up. She deserves better. Wait, what am I saying."

  


"Come on Bulma, don't be that way. Let's talks some more." pleaded Yamcha.

  


"No way! I have said enough to you already. It IS over." Bulma screamed.

  


"Hey woman. Come here and fix this gravitation room now!" demanded Vegeta.

"Look Yamcha, you better leave. I am quite busy. Please just go..." Bulma said ready to burst in to tears. 

  


"I will be back in a day or so Bulma. We will talk things over." said Yamcha as he walked out the door.

  
  
  


Bulma fell to the floor silently crying to herself. 

  


"Why? Why? I know he isn't the one for me. I don't even love him. But who is there for me." thought Bulma.

  


"Woman!" screamed Vegeta.

  


"Vegeta... What am I thinking no way? Not that arrogant jerk." bulma cursed at herself.

  


"Onna! Come on. You going to come up her or what?" screamed Vegeta.

  


"You could say please!" screamed Bulma. 

  


Her voice was hoarse and it was dry. 

  


"I need water." she said aloud. 

  


Vegeta waited a few minutes and figured out she wasn't going to come.

  


"What is she so sad about? I mean they break up every week. Stupid human emotions from that girl is making me a little soft. What! Me the prince of Saiyans soft? I doubt it." thought Vegeta. 

  


Vegeta stormed to the kitchen and saw Bulma. 

  


As usual her eyes were red and her nose. Tear marks on her face. Vegeta saw this every single damn week.

  


"Look woman. Get over him. You know if you went back with him, he would probably cheat on you." Vegeta said.

  


Bulma looked at Vegeta.

  


"Vegeta. I won't go back to him. I won't. It is just... I don't know. Now without a boyfriend I always feel so incomplete. Like half of me is missing." Bulma said.

  


Vegeta stared at her like she was crazy.

  


"Woman. Get over yourself. You are the same you. You don't need a man, especially if it is Yamcha, to make you complete." Vegeta said as he sat down.

  


She thought about these words then she heard him snicker.

  


"What is so funny monkey boy?" asked Bulma.

  


"Don't call me MONKEY BOY! I was laughing because you and Yamcha's fights are hilarious. Human emotions are quiet amusing." Vegeta said with a smirk on his face.

  


"Definitely not amusing. Human emotions are what make up a person. Sadness, happiness, and much more are the essentials to your character." said Bulma as she stopped crying.

  
  
  


"I guess I'll fix that gravitation room now." Bulma said.

  


"Finally. So what changed your mind, woman?" asked Vegeta.

  


"Because, you got me to stop crying. Thank you." Bulma said as she got up and walked to the gravitation room. 

  


Vegeta just sat there looking dumbfounded.

  


Then he thought, "Me, I got rid of her tears. Impossible! The Prince of all Saiyans would never do that for a mere human being."

  


A half an hour later it was fixed and they were settling down to eat dinner.

  


"So Vegeta..." Bulma said.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


* * *

So there was chapter one. You like then review. Remember no flames please because if you didn't like the story then why bother read it. Sorry if it is short. I'll try and make the next one longer. 

  


Reviews please...

  


I need 5 good reviews to publish the next chapter. 

  
  
  
  


3Lauren3

3Lord Soujiro3

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. When he came crawling back

  
  


This is my first try at a Vegeta and Bulma fic. I really like that couple. Somewhere in Vegeta's heart he probably does love Bulma. I mean even Vegeta became friends with Goku after the buu series. So this fanfic is how I think Bulma ended up with Vegeta instead of Yamcha. I know there are a lot of these out there, but this is how I believe it happened. Here goes. Oh yeah one more thing, no flamers. I mean if you didn't like the story then DON'T read it. Okay then now only one more thing to say...

  


Oh yeah to one of my reviewers: Yeah there might be some Yamcha bashing.

  


Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z. Akira Toriyama does. (Did I spell that right... Oh well.)

  


Changing Hearts

  


Chapter 2: When He came Crawling Back

  
  
  
  


"So Vegeta... Do you think that there is someone out there just for me?" asked Bulma as she ate some of her pizza. 

  
  


"Woman, don't bother me with your foolish questions. How the heck am I supposed to know these things. Anyways, he will be back soon and you two will make up. It is that simple." said Vegeta.

  
  


"You really think I would go back to him? You might be right, but I hate him. He has cheated on me to much. I can't take it anymore. But what if no one is out there but Yamcha that is for me? What if I can't find anybody else?" Bulma said with a worried look.

  


Vegeta took a bite out of his pizza. Then he yawed for a moment. 

  


"Don't worry about these things. He will be back though. Don't think bout it until it happens. You never know what you are going to do. So... Woman, how bout making me more food?" asked Vegeta.

  


"All you think about is food, training, and sleep. You could do something to relax you know. Don't be so uptight all the time." said Bulma as she was cut off by a doorbell. 

  


"I bet that is you know who." said vegeta as a smirk came up on his face.

  


"Please Vegeta. Answer it for me. Tell him I don't want to talk. Please." pleaded Bulma to the prince. 

  


Vegeta walked over to the door and there stood Yamcha. The man that broke her heart countless times. Just staring at Yamcha made Vegeta pissed. 

  


Yamcha was holding roses.

  


"Look, Bulma doesn't want to speak to you so just go away and do something somewhere else." said Vegeta with an angry tone.

  


"Let me in. I doubt she said that. Move Vegeta." ordered Yamcha.

  


"I didn't make up those words. She told me to tell you that. She didn't feel like she wanted to talk to you. I wouldn't talk to your ugly face either. Just looking at you makes me want to puke." said Vegeta.

  
  
  


"What about you? You are ugly like dirt." said Yamcha.

  


"Well then how come I live with Bulma and you don't. She moved you out and I am in your old room." Vegeta said as he let out a little laugh.

  


"She only did that because she is scared that you might kill her." yelled Yamcha.

  


"Yeah right. Well then how come she tells me all the problems she has in life. She talks about you and how will she ever find someone just for her. Ever heard her say that?" asked Vegeta.

  


"Shut up. You don't know her." said Yamcha.

  


"I know more than you" said Vegeta as he slammed the door in Yamcha's face.

  


"Is he gone Vegeta?" asked Bulma.

  


Yamcha heard her say this and he left with a determined face to get Bulma back to him. He wouldn't let that Vegeta steal her away. Not without a fight. 

  
  


"I owe you one Vegeta. Thanks a lot." Bulma said as she kissed him on the cheek.

  
  


"Who do you think you are, just kissing me like that?" screamed Vegeta.

  


"I don't know who I am really, but I know that destiny will tell me." replied Bulma.

  


Vegeta looked at her then turned around and left.

  
  
  
  


Bulma decided to relax so the best way she thought was to take a bath.

  


As she stepped in to the hot water she felt all her problems just melt away. 

  


"I wish I could just forget about Yamcha. He is going to be back tomorrow. I can't take it. I wish he would just leave me alone. Can't he take a hint?..." thought Bulma.

  


After a while she came out.

  


*Ring*Ring*

The phone was ringing.

  


"Hello" Bulma said.

  


"Bulma, please talk." said Yamcha on the other line.

  


"What more do I have to say?" Bulma asked.

  


"I know why you broke up with me. You like Vegeta. How could you?" he asked.

  
  


"What? Why would I like a JERK like that? Arg. I hate you Yamcha. Look. You can believe what you want to believe. BYE!" Bulma said as she slammed the phone down. 

  


Then she slammed it down again and again until...

  


"Woman! Why are you making that noise?" asked Vegeta with an annoyed tone.

  


"LEAVE ME ALONE!" Bulma said as she sat on the couch.

  
  
  


* * *

  
  


End of chapter two.

Sorry if it is short. I wanted to finish this chappie so I could publish it for you people. 

  


Thanks for the great reviews.

  


*bows*

  


Well r/r. 

  


3Lauren3

3LordSoujiro3

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. Seizing the opportunity

  
  
  
  


*Hi all. I want to thank all of you for the reviews. I want you to know they are most appreciated. Well here is chapter 3. Hope you like this...

  


Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z. Akira Toriyama does. (Did I spell that right... Oh well.)

  


Vegeta: So... What is this story about? Because, I don't get it.

  


Tanpopo Adorkabl3(ME): This story is about how you hooked up with Bulma and had Trunks.

  


Vegeta: That is an easy question. I grabbed Bulma and f***** her. 

  


Ta(Me): Yuck, I don't want to hear this. This is not going to be an old dirty rated R kind of fic. Although I know someone with a very perverted mind all to well. Brittany knows who that is getting my mind all contaminated. Damn that person(Wesley). Ha.

  


Bulma: Hey you guys. What are you talking about?

  


Vegeta: How I

  


Ta: Oh nothing. Nothing at all. Well on with the story.

  
  


Changing Hearts

  


Chapter 3: Seizing the opportunity 

  


Bulma was sitting down and she hated it being so quiet. Vegeta was so busy training she didn't have anyone to talk to. 

  


"What do I do know? Maybe I could go visit Goku? Ah, he is probably training. Poor Gohan, he has to be stuck with Chi Chi all by himself. Well at least he has someone to talk to." Bulma thought.

  


She got up and decided to go out. 

  


As she opened the door...

  


"Bulma. Nice to see you are well." Yamcha said as a sly grin appeared on his face, "Let's have some fun."

  


"Yamcha! What are you doing here? I said I didn't want to be with you." said Bulma as Yamcha grabbed her wrist.

  


"I know you are "pure" so why not change that. For all that time we have been together I never had "fun"." Yamcha said as he slammed the door and brought her inside of her own house covering her mouth. 

  


Bulma bit his finger and then she screamed. Vegeta heard it and wondered what was going on. At first he wasn't going to go. Yamcha started unbuttoning her shirt as she started screaming again. Vegeta knew something was wrong. Bulma was screaming, he had to save her. 

  


::Vegeta Pov::

  


I heard Bulma scream. Not like I wanted to go see what happened. I thought she was just screaming over a show or something else, but I may be wrong. She screamed again and somehow I could sense she was in trouble. Her voice had horror in it. It was... I got up to save her.

  


As I went down the stairs I could hear Yamcha's voice. I saw him trying to pull off her shirt! I couldn't believe it. Bulma was trying to escape. The bastard! I crept up behind him. Bulma saw me, her eyes looked gentle when she saw that I was going to save her. I wacked him in the back of the head.

  


Bulma buttoned her shirt then slapped Yamcha even though he wasn't conscience. I have a feeling she will be alright. I am bit sure about that bitch that tried to rape Bulma. A man that does that should be ashamed and die.

  


Bulma hugged me while I looked away and blushed. 

  


::end pov::

  


"Vegeta thank you for saving me! I owe you for saving my "pureness"! Thank you so much Vegeta! I LOVE YOU!" said Bulma with a smile.

  


"What woman! LOVE?! All I did was stop that bastard from raping you, you can't love me for that. Yes, but you can make dinner for me. I am HUNGRY!" said Vegeta with a smirk. He sort of enjoyed Bulma saying that she loved him even though he knew he could never love someone. 

  
  


"Dinner! Oh of course, but first could you please dispose of this loser inside my house. I have to get a restraining order. I will never trust him again. Not like I could ever trust him. Thank you so much, I will start on a big feast for you! Veggie-sama!" said Bulma.

  


"VEGGIE-SAMA! What do you think you are doing woman??? What kind of name is that for a prince like me? Fine, I will dump that loser somewhere. *sigh*" said Vegeta. 

  


The he thought, "First she hates me, then she likes me, then she hates me, thane she loves me. Can't she make up her mind. Plus she is calling me *gulp* Veggie-sama! What kind of name it that?!"

  
  


Vegeta took hold of yamcha and flew out the door as Bulma started to prepare dinner.

  


"A home cooked meal for Veggie-sama." said Bulma as she hummed a happy, happy tune. 

  
  


Vegeta flew around until he reached the junkyard. He found the most dirtiest pile, then he smacked Yamcha around(sorry Yamcha fans) and threw him down hard on to the nasty pile making a squish sound. (YUCKY!!!)

  
  


When he got home, a great meal was there calling his name. He looked at Bulma and she said, "Come on Veggie-sama it is all for you."

  


Vegeta said Thanks and began to dig in. Whne he was done Bulma repeated the words.

  


"Veggie-sama, I love you!" said Bulma as she leaned in for a kiss.

  


::Vegeta Pov::

  


Her sweet pink lips are nearing mine. Why am I not moving? It is like I want to be kissed. I want to be loved. I am a prince not a lover. No way, why could have these feelings for her? But I can't reject her. My heart. It beats fast like when in the midst of battle. Hmpf, just look at me. I am getting weak by allowing her to do this. Here it comes. Her lips on mine. It is quite gentle. She looks me in the eyes after. A sparkle I see.

  


::End pov::

  
  


Vegeta got up with a sweat drop falling off of his forehead. He realized something...

  
  


"It was just a dream..." said Vegeta. 

  
  
  


* * *

  
  


End of chapter three

Sorry if it is short. I wanted to finish this chappie so I could publish it for you people. 

  


I haven't update in a long time. Yugi oh is on now and I was watching it. It was so sweet when Joey and Mai were together up there against Marik. I was about to cry! Then Yugi went up there to save them and he was getting hurt. The tears!! YUGI! Poor MAI! Joey save her. MAn, I thought they were gunna kiss. Oh well.

  
  
  


r/r

  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
